Homeless Heart
by iCanBelieve92
Summary: Smitchie. Rated T for Character Death
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. Please be nice. And yes, it is a Smitchie oneshot.**

**A/n Don't own Camp Rock or Homeless Heart by Jennette McCurdy. Wish I did. (Don't we all!)**

It's been a year since Camp Rock. After Final Jam, just as promised, Shane and Mitchie had their canoe ride. Paparazzi caught them together just as Shane asked those si special words,

"Mitchie, will you be my girlfriend?"

Mitchie was thrilled! She had been waiting ever since she realized she loved him. Mitchie loved Shane!

"Yes! Yes, Shane, yes!" she replied, leaning over the canoe to kiss Shane.

For the first time since Mitchie lied, Shane had a smile that actually reached his eyes. He couldn't believe he had his Angel.

But a lot of things changed over a year….

Two months later, Mitchie was signed on a three-year contract with Vine Records in Hollywood. Everyone was excited! Connie was so proud of her daughter, and Shane was pleased to find out that Mitchie was going to be touring with Connect 3. Little did they know about how Mitchie was really feeling…..

Shane couldn't believe it. How could he not have seen it? Mitchie always seemed happy after she got the deal. _When did it all start?_ He asked himself. He looked back, searching for that memory. Then it hit him. It was that song.

Homeless Heart

He could hear her singing again…

FIVE MONTHS AGO…(Shane POV)

"Ready Mitchie?" I asked my beautiful girlfriend.

She turned and looked at me, blushing a little bit. "Yes, but instead of 'This is Me' can I perform a song I wrote awhile ago? I been wanting to sing it but I didn't want to mess up the schedule."

I smiled. We were in New Jersey, (A/N have no idea where they really are from…) Mitchie's home state. "Sure," I told her. "It would be perfect since your mom and dad are here, along with Sierra and Caitlyn,"

Sierra was Mitchie's best friend from school. I met her after we (Connie, Mitchie, and I) returned from Camp Rock. Caitlyn was our best friend from Camp Rock. Connie surprised us by inviting her to NJ.

Mitchie returned my smile, and leaned in for a kiss, when speakers interrupted.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, get ready to rock!!! Please welcome Mitchie Torres!!"

I pecked her cheek, and gave her a push, "Break a leg!" I teased.

"Very funny," I heard her mumble.

I just smiled.

"Hey guys!" I heard her shout. The crowd roared back. "Okay, lets get started. I'm going to do something different. I wrote this song for couple of people who are special to my heart. You guys know who you are! This is called 'Homeless Heart'"

The music started playing. And I stood there, listening, not getting the real meaning.

She sang. Her Angelic Voice:

_Lonesome stranger_

_With a crowd around you_

_I see who you are_

_You joke, they laugh_

_Til the show is over_

_Then you fall so hard_

I realize now. Mitchie loved her fans. I know she did. But there were times she wanted to be normal. And to not worry about going outside and being mobbed.

_If you're needing_

_A soul-to-soul connection_

_I'll run to your side_

All those times she asked for my help. She was scared. I didn't know. I was her soulmate. I never ran to her side.

_When you're lost in the dark_

_When you're out in the cold_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_

_When the wind blows your house of cards_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_Open close me_

_Leave your secrets with me_

_I can ease your pain_

_And my arms will be_

_Just like walls around you_

_Come in from the rain_

We had our share of secrets. She had secrets with her parents. Caitlyn. Sierra. Nate. Jason.

We loved her. We wanted to protect her.

I couldn't.

_If you're running_

_In the wrong direction_

_I will lead you back_

She ran the wrong way. I never got to lead her back.

_When you're lost in the dark_

_When you're out in the cold_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_

_When the wind blows your house of cards_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_Broken_

_Shattered like a mirror_

_In a million pieces_

_Sooner or later_

_You've got to find_

_Something someone_

_To find you and save you_

How could I not see it? What kind of boyfriend was I? She was broken up from drugs. It was the only escape she had. I lost her.

_When you're lost in the dark_

_When you're out in the cold_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_

_When the wind blows your house of cards_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_

_When the wind blows your house of cards_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

(NOW)

Mitchie, forgive me. I now know I'm your home to your homeless heart. I'll never forget you.

Mitchie Torres

August 20, 1992- October 6, 2009

Loving daughter, granddaughter, and friend.

"This is Me"

**A/N Please, please, PLEASE be Nice! Like I said its my first Fanfic! And yes it is Demi Lovato's real Birthday…. I didn't want to pick a random day. You can review if you like. NO HATE COMMENTS!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! I know I mention in the first chapter it was a oneshot, but since its my first FF, I'm gonna keep on going…;-) sportsgirl34, THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING IT! You are AMAZING! Now if you just review….**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock, Disney does. **

It was a typical Tuesday. Two months after Final Jam. After Shane asked Mitchie to be his girlfriend. Now Mitchie had stinking school in New Jersey, and Shane was at a recording studio in dazzling Hollywood with the rest of Connect 3. It sucked.

It was a tough day at school. Oh sure, music class was the best. It always has been. Sierra still sat by her during lunch. Nothing really changed before she went to Camp Rock. Except she had a boyfriend that nobody except her parents knew cause he was famous and with a group called Connect 3.

Mitchie was on her bed. Picking up her pillow, she put it over her face. School was so TIRING! She was happy it was her Junior year and then one more year before going off to the real world. Not caring about her homework (which was all done during free period. So that was nothing,) she pick up her guitar and started thinking about Camp Rock. She missed Brown, Caitlyn, Lola, Peggy, Ella, and even Tess. She missed the lake and canoe rides. She missed the smell of the woods. But most of all, she missed Shane.

Shane.

She was positive that she was going to be with Shane for the rest of her life. She could feel it. She smiled at the thought of that.

"This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now. Gonna let the light shine on me…." She sang quietly as her fingers strummed over her guitar.

Then it hit her. She knew the song that meant to her. The song for Camp Rock. The lyrics were forming in her head. Her fingers went over her guitar as she found the beat. Reaching over to her backpack, she took out her songbook and wrote down the lyrics. When she finished, she started the intro and began to sing.

_Sometimes You think You'll Be Find by Yourself_

 _Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone _

_Its Easy to Feel Like You Dont Need Help _

_But Its Harder To Walk On Your Own  _

_You'll Change _

_Inside _

_When You _

_Realize_

 _The World Comes To Life _

_and Everythings Alright _

_From Beginning To End_

 _When You Have a Friend _

_By Your Side _

_That Helps You To Find _

_The Beauty Of All _

_When You'll Open Your Heart and _

_Believe in _

_The Gift of a Friend(x2) _

 _Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your_

_Scared _

_There through The Highs and The Lows _

_Someone You Can Count On, Someone Who_

_Cares_

 _Besides You Where Ever You Go  _

_You'll Change Inside _

_When You Realize _

_Inside_

 _The World Comes To Life_

 _and Everythings Alright_

 _From Beginning To End_

 _When You Have a Friend_

 _By Your Side _

_That Helps You To Find _

_The Beauty Of All_

_When You'll Open Your Heart and _

_Believe in _

_The Gift of a Friend _

 _And When The Hope Crashes Down _

_Shattering To The Ground_

 _You'll, You'll Feel All Alone_

 _When You Dont Know Which Way To Go_

 _And There's No Such Leading You On _

_You're Not Alone _

 _The World Comes To Life _

_and Everythings Alright_

 _From Beginning To End _

_When You Have a Friend _

_By Your Side _

_That Helps You To Find _

_The Beauty Of All_

_When You'll Open Your Heart and_

_Believe In _

_When You Believe In_

 _You Can Believe In_

 _The Gift of A Friend_

Little did Mitchie know, someone was standing by her door.

**A/N HAHAHA Cliffy! Yeah I know people hate cliffhangers. I feel the same way. The song I use is Demi Lovato's Gift of a Friend. Good song. I really thought it would fit Camp Rock. Anyways, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time, no see. No way. Its been a Loooonnng time since I did a Chapter. Please don't kill me. I was a Senior in High School and I FINALLY GRADUATED! (WOOHOO!) Hopefully now I can write more chappies and make new stories. Just Please don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? i don't own Camp Rock.**

(Mitchie's POV)

"Well, that was something." The voice said.

I turned around. I couldn't believe who it was! Shane!

I hopped off my bed and literally jumped on Shane.

"Shane! What are you doing here?' I asked.

Shane looked sad. "What? You don't want to spend time with your boyfriend? Guess I'll just leave now…"

"NO! I mean no, it's just that... Shouldn't you be in California recording for your next CD? And where are Nate and Jason?" I asked confused.

Shane had his devilish smirk on as he replied. "Well to answer your question, we finished recording early and Jay and Nate are downstairs," My eyes brighten a little bigger as he gave me that piece of news, but I was still wary of his smirk. "And to…. Well you'll see…if you come downstairs with me." He held his hand for me to grab it.

I smiled as I intertwined my fingers with his. I know I was grinning like an idiot when we walked downstairs. I was just too happy to be with him. It was a dream come true!

As we got downstairs, my eyes found my parents, a man who I presume was Connect 3's manager and the rest of Connect 3. I let go of Shane and ran to hug Jason and Nate.

"Jason! Nate! I am so happy to see you guys!" I greeted them.

"Yeah, well Shaney boy here couldn't stop talking about you, so we came here so he can shut up." Nate told me.

I turned to look at Shane who had turned bright red. I giggled at him before going and kissing his cheek.

"Also, to give you BIG NEWS MITCHIE!" Jason exclaimed. Nate whacked the back of his head.

I was confused. Looking at my parents, I asked, "What big news?"

Mom was smiling really big. "Mija, this is Connect 3's manager, Andrew Carnegie. Apparently, some kids at Camp Rock recorded all the performances during Final Jam, and gave the recordings to Brown. Well, Brown gave your recording with Shane to Connect 3 and Mr. Carnegie saw it and well…." My mom looked at Shane, still smiling. "Why don't you tell her Shane? It was your idea to come here anyways."

Shane, Of course, turned bright red. "Well Mitch, if you do accept…. You're signed with Lava Recordings and to be touring as the opening act of Connect 3!"

I stood there stunned. I had no idea what to say. I was too consumed with my thoughts, to even realize that Shane was trying to get me back to reality. It was way too much to gather.

"Mitch? Mitchie? Earth to Mitchie?" Shane was snapping his fingers in front of my face. Looking back at everyone else he said, "She's gone."

Smirking, I gave him a taste of my medicine.

"AHHHHHHH!" I jumped on Shane, arms around his neck. Pulling back, I said, "Seriously? No prank, what so ever?"

My mom answered, "You better get packed."

**AHHHH! Done with chapter 3! Will start on chapter 4 ASAP. Please review! I like feedback!**

**~ME**


End file.
